


桃李芬芳25

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	桃李芬芳25

“你到底想怎么着？”两人直接下了楼，到酒店门口前的水杉林里。

林下间或有长椅，非常休闲。陆怀霆气定神闲，挑了张椅子坐下，示意夏正宇也坐。夏正宇不做声，也不坐下，他就算了。

“你这次对我，为什么敌意这么大？”陆怀霆抬头看着他问，表情竟然很无辜。

夏正宇一阵恶寒，盯着他，冷冷地说：“对于一个要害死我奶奶的人，我想不出有什么必要友好。”

听到这样的指责，陆怀霆也面不改色，眼神表情稳定，甚至在嘴角扬起了一点笑：“我跟你解释过了，那是误会。我怎么可能会想去害死一个人，还是你的唯一的亲人？我只是想让我们光明正大，得到祝福。你可以怪我冲动，但不能让我担这样的罪名，这太严重了。”

大热的七月天，夏正宇感觉自己浑身发冷。不知道是因为愤怒还是因为惧意，太阳穴突突地跳着，渗出冷汗。他一点也不想面对他，如果面对，那就打他。

他这么想，就这么做了。

拳头落在陆怀霆身上的刹那，他觉得很畅快。于是，紧接着立刻揪住陆怀霆的衣领，把人提起来，另一记拳头扬起来，这次打算直接打脸。

可是他终究没打下去，因为陆怀霆说了一句话。

“我是因为爱你。”

他看着他的眼睛，说得很真诚，连眼眶的都是红的。那种眼神，又深又重，好像整个世界只有他一个人，他只看到他一个人。

十五岁的时候，这个人就是这样看着他，说爱他。那种感觉他一辈子都忘不掉，现在还是会被烫得心惊。于是手腕没了力气，拎不起来人了。

他松开他，低头盯着地上平复了很久。

这段时间里，他沉溺于往昔的感觉，又笑话自己明明已经把人看清楚了，怎么还会抱有相信这句话的心思。他不抬头看陆怀霆的脸，因为他怕看到陆怀霆那种掌控全局、把他吃死，还假装深情的虚伪笑容。

良久，他深吸一口气，后退几步，羞耻但还是选择投降。

“陆怀霆，我承认我怕你，也承认我面对你怂，所以自从你走了我就希望你永远都不要出现在我面前，这样慢慢的，我可以忘记你是怎么对我的，也忘记被你支配的恐惧。现在算我请求你，不要再出现在我面前了。”

“怎么可能？”陆怀霆将被揪过的衣服扯平，依旧风度翩翩，一边揉揉自己刚才被揍了一拳的肩头，一边保持微笑，“你现在可是我亲哥哥的男朋友，我怎么可能不再出现？”

说着，他抬起手，试图碰夏正宇的脸。夏正宇一闪，避开了。

他对此不以为意，继续道，“还是说，为了这辈子不用再见到我，你打算和我哥分手？”

闻言，夏正宇朝他瞪了瞪眼睛，嘴唇嚅动，却没回嘴。

“你真的这么想过，对不对？” 陆怀霆盯着他，笑得更深，也更讽刺了。

“那天你给我哥打电话，我哥说，他男朋友要来，我就很惊讶是谁能让他，承认这种关系……结果是你。宇，你知不知道，我哥有多疼你，他一辈子放在心上过的人，就那么几个，你是他最用心的。可惜，你是轻轻松松就想过放弃他的。”

“我没有。”夏正宇咬牙切齿道。

“有没有，你自己清楚，不是对我喊两句就能成真。”陆怀霆重新坐下了，明明居于低位，望过来却令人感到十分压迫，“你说你，像不像古代小说里的狐狸精，把我们兄弟俩迷得团团转？”

这话轻佻得近乎羞辱，夏正宇突然后悔刚才那一拳头打得早了，现在都找不到第二个方法发泄满肚子愤怒。

他不能再在这里呆下去了，陆怀霆是个恶魔。他知道怎么让他伤心，怎么让他动心，怎么让他害怕，又怎么让他愤怒。两年了，他还是被他支配。

“你想逃跑？”陆怀霆仿佛他肚子里的回蛔虫，立即动用了支配他头脑想法的能力。

他紧紧抿着唇，不愿意对这个问题做出回应。

“你现在一定在想，被说穿了，不能跑，不能证明我是对的。你啊......”陆怀霆像看到什么好笑的滑稽表演，笑出声来。

“我有没有跟你说过，我最喜欢你的孩子气？你违心犟着的样子，实在太可爱了。可惜那时候我们年纪还太小，不然我真的很想在床上看你这个样子……对了，你跟我哥上过床了吗？”

陆怀霆问完，细细观察他的表情。

夏正宇愤怒而羞恼，但他处处被陆怀霆拿捏，就更想处处犟着不表露，竖起想象中那层并没有什么用的保护层。他默然不语。

陆怀霆这么看了他一会儿，兀自判断道：“嗯……我哥的原则性很强，自己定下的规矩底限，从来不破坏。我猜，还没有吧？”

夏正宇被戳中最痛处，觉得后脊骨都在发颤。

陆怀霆对他的反应尽收眼底，笑得很开心：“既然还没有，你就还不是他的人。所以我决定，要把你抢回来。”

说完，他歪着头，视线从下往上看，带着某种暧昧眼光打量他：“说起来也很奇怪，这两年我经常想你变成什么样子了，结果你跟我想象中一模一样，更吸引人了。我要尽快把你追回来，完全占有你。”

夏正宇听了，一阵反胃，半秒钟也呆不下去，借着刚才的出口跟活路，跑了。

 

他等不了电梯，直接走了楼梯跑回酒店三楼，他们班所有人都在这一层。路过和赖鹏、周深的家庭房，他没有进去，而是跑向了闻熙的房间——也是陆怀霆的房间。

现在只有闻熙在房里，他一进去就把门从里锁紧了，又去把窗帘严严实实地拉上。

闻熙若有所思，但不得要领，只知道这小孩儿带着一肚子情绪来的，多半和自己那个弟弟有关。过去拉住他的手，低声问：“怎么了，风风火火跑过……”

他的话音戛然而止，因为夏正宇吻住了他。他带着少年人特有的生猛，像藤蔓植物似的缠上他，亲吻之间就迫不及待地伸手讨好他。是被气急了，或是被吓坏了。

“正宇，正宇，冷静一点。”他和他分开交缠的唇舌，把他紧抱在怀里，安抚地拍了拍他的背，轻声说，“发生了什么事，先跟我说说，不要这样。”

夏正宇刚才在陆怀霆面前犟了半天，把神经都犟紧绷了，现在被闻熙抱着，才有点缓回来。

他渐渐放平了自己精神上的紧张，身体却不太行。手上握着闻熙的东西，不太舍得放开，一下一下地把玩撸动。

“陆怀霆说，你没跟我上过床，他就要把我追回去，弄我。”他用词直白，靠着闻熙的耳朵边说，手上又不停，有意刺激闻熙的身心。

闻熙确实被他弄得有点难受，半硬，呼吸略重：“他这样说？”

“是。不管你怎么看待我，我现在都得说，陆怀霆在我眼里，就是个变态。”夏正宇咽了咽喉咙，盯着对面的墙，语气中充满恨意。

“我认识他的时候，他就是大家看到的那个样子，什么都好。我们不同班，是因为踢球和物理竞赛认识的，他开始说跟我很投缘，经常来找我玩，对我很好，后来跟我表白。我还不知道自己到底喜欢男还是女，可是我不讨厌和他在一起，所以我答应试试。”

“那时候，我爸妈还在。他总说，要让我爸妈知道。后来我爸妈去世了，他又想让我奶奶知道。其实这些我不反对，我也想被家人认可，这样我也能对自己的认知更自信些……而且，他那时的态度让我觉得，他是想和我一辈子，才会这样的。他甚至说过，要让他爸爸答应，把我也送出国去，我们一起学习，以后一起工作......他说什么，都好像理所当然，再梦幻都理直气壮。”

“可是，他骗人。他是个冷血的混蛋，他也不爱我，他爱的是控制我，玩弄我的感情。他掐着我奶奶身体最虚弱、精神打击最重的时候，去和我奶奶说我们的事情，描述得不堪入耳。他居然还跟我说，他不是故意的……”

“我不相信他，他一定是故意的。为了完全占有一样东西，他可以毁掉那样东西身边所有的东西！我不知道怎么去证明这一点，但我和他认识近一年，好好坏坏一个学期，他是这样的人，他真的是，真的是。”

“闻熙。”夏正宇呼了一口气，闭上眼睛，把脸埋进闻熙的脖颈，“对不起，我一辈子都不想再看到他，所以我刚才被他威胁的时候，想过离开你。但就那一下，我保证不会再这样想了，我绝不离开你。”

闻熙听完，仍旧轻轻抚着他的背，良久，只回了一句“好”。也不知道是对最后一句话，还是对这一番坦诚相告。

但这些，夏正宇没有什么心思去深究。

他在弄闻熙，把自己也搞得难受，加上心理上的这一轮过山车，便不由自主地哭了出来。就着这个拥抱的姿势，含住闻熙的耳垂，用舌尖去舔舐，非要闻熙给他这一次不可。

怎么这么磨人。闻熙没办法地叹了一声，他知道这小孩儿赌气，也知道他真的憋坏了。上次他把自己胡乱折腾病了，闻熙现在想起来还是心疼。

至于陆怀霆……关于这个弟弟，他想到的不止是夏正宇刚刚说的这些。他对他，对陆家，还有太多无法理清的芥蒂，久积心底，也是个结。是个需要发泄的结。

他被夏正宇毫无章法地弄着，身心都好像悬在半空。盯着这房内属于陆怀霆的床看了好一会儿，眼神渐渐凝起一簇霾色。

夏正宇咬着耳朵，喊他：“老师，老师，老师……”

罢了。他捞起夏正宇，把人按在陆怀霆的床上，用最后一点理智阻止自己的冲动：“只用手，行吗？”

夏正宇满眼可怜，委屈地说：“行……”

下一刻，闻熙温暖的手便握住了夏正宇挺立的阴茎。他那样果断，力道适中，令涉事未深的小孩儿骤然紧张，呼吸急促，几近呻吟。

闻熙的手和他的事物摩擦了一会儿，掌心越来越烫，捏着他有节奏地撸动。他今天穿的裤子很短，闻熙撸了他一会儿，便一手搂紧了他的腰，一手直接从裤腿伸进去触碰他。

再次缠在一起的吻，卖力安慰的手，紧贴在一起的、同样高涨的欲望，就这样压抑又放肆地违禁操作着。

不多久，夏正宇就在闻熙手里射出来，也不知道是神经太紧张，还是心情太刺激，他甚至低声叫了出来，贴耳刺穿闻熙的耳膜，然后累得挂在闻熙身上，大口喘气。

闻熙好厉害。他想。

他完了事，闻熙还胀着。他贴着那个地方，清楚得很。有意回报，便扶着他向下滑，却被闻熙扛住了。“不用。”闻熙低声说，声音有点颤意。

“你先出去，等会儿午饭见。”

夏正宇看着他，见他仍然坚定，知道自己不该得寸进尺，点了点头，回去了。


End file.
